sonichuspanishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Virgin with rage
Virgin with rage ''(Virgen con rabia) fue la descripción que Chris hizo de sí mismo cuando aún era virgen. Chris afirmó que cuando era virgen, serlo le generó frustración y, bueno, rabia. Chris era muy consciente de ser virgen, y con frecuencia abordaba el tema de manera espontánea, incluso en conversaciones informales con personas que acababa de conocer. Sin embargo, después de que sus padres le informaran que no era una buena idea mencionar que era un VIRGEN CON RABIA, dejó de hacerlo. Una de las pocas veces que ha aprendido de sus errores. En abril de 2012, Chris finalmente perdió su virginidad con una prostituta conocida como Mia Hamm. Está por ver si perder la virginidad hará que cambie algo. De momento, parece que no. Rabia Hormonal Chris estaba extremadamente preocupado por la posibilidad de estar destinado a ser virgen para siempre. *'ORIGINAL "Sometimes I would want to touch her shoulder or back, feel her hair or give her a hug. I hold those urges back, because I care about her. And to keep myself from flying crazily off the handle at a random time, I keep my hormones in check at least twice a week by myself." *'EN ESPAÑOL ' "A veces me gustaría tocar su hombro o espalda, sentir su cabello o darle un abrazo. Retengo esos impulsos, porque me preocupo por ella. Y para evitar volar locamente fuera de control en un momento aleatorio, mantengo mis hormonas controladas al menos dos veces a la semana por mi cuenta." A pesar de sus afirmaciones de que estaba controlándose, los correos electrónicos con Megan pintan una imagen diferente, describiendo ejemplos de cómo él hizo exactamente lo que dice que no haría, tocándola de forma aleatoria y no deseada. También, Chris intentó besar a Emily por sorpresa, durante un abrazo inusualmente generoso, pero ella fue capaz de evitarlo y salió ilesa. Además, durante la llamada del Padre, el padre de Kacey, Matthew Devoria, lo acusó de acechar a Kacey de una manera explícita, como tocarle el hombro y olfatearla. Chris menciona que esto era porque estaba "nervioso" en ese momento y porque quería ver cuál de sus perfumes era mejor. Del mismo modo, la correspondencia de Facebook entre Chris y un joven llamado Joshua Alba reveló esta perla: *'''ORIGINAL ''"I've thought of a funny message for a Valentine's Day card. On the outside, "Please Be Mine," and on the inside, "My hormones are slam-banging, and I do not have a woman to put them in. I am not a sex freak; I'm just lonesome and sometimes horny."'' *'EN ESPAÑOL ' "He pensado en un mensaje divertido para una tarjeta de San Valentín. En el exterior, "Por Favor se Mía", y en el interior, "Mis hormonas están golpeando, y no tengo una mujer para descargarlas". No soy un pervertido; simplemente estoy solo y a veces cachondo.." Referencias por Chris *"So Need a Cute Girl", una canción que Chris grabó en agosto de 2003, presenta el primer uso conocido del término "virgen con rabia". *La carta de Chris a Nintendo Power sobre Sprung de la primavera de 2004 concluye: "Gracias, Nintendo y Ubisoft, por los consejos para ligar que necesitaba este virgen frustrado". *El primer número de Sonichu's News Dash de 2004 presentó el poema de Chris "Saddest Heart in the World", donde se queja repetidamente de su virginidad y repite algunas de las letras de "So Need a Cute Girl". *De acuerdo con una entrada en el Diario de CWC de septiembre de 2004, Chris contó su "Historia del Virgen Solitario" a un jerkop que interrumpió su búsqueda en el centro comercial. *Después de perder batalla de rap de Chop Chop Master Onion, Chris envió un furioso correo electrónico a Sony, donde dijo "YET NOW I, A FRUSTRATED HIGH-FUNCTIONALLY AUTISTIC 25-YEAR OLD VIRGIN, HAVE BEEN BALLZ-BROKEN LIKE I HAVE THROUGH A BIG CHUNK OF MY LIFE IN AMERICA'S FAVORITE GAME, "KICK THE AUTISTIC!" *sigh*" *Del mismo modo, su actualización del blog de PSN de después de perder el concurso incluye la línea "Soy un virgen frustrado, un autista altamente funcional de 25 años". Categoría:En contrucción Categoría:CWC-ismos